The one he left
by bigfanofwwe
Summary: Date all through high-school she is a year younger than him, He went off to college cheated on her with his curren gf. She was unbelievably heartbroken . What will happen now he is a Wwe Superstar and she goes to a live raw show with her sisters and they meet yet again . Roman/ Oc
1. Chapter 1

only characters i only is Shayla and her family and her friends

Shayla Nicole Andrews is a pretty green eyed , 5'5, 120 pounds , light brown hair with perfect cures and figure.

On a friday afternoon around 12 p.m.

Shayla was driving home to Tampa Fl from were she went to College at in Fort Lauderdale as she did every weekend .

She was excited to see her family and friends as she is every weekend but she was super excited her 2 older sisters

Aubrey and Megan was to wwe raw show, this monday since it was fall break, she didn't have to be home

till that next monday.

She was so happy for her sister Megan Andrews-Davis who got married back in the spring and just found she was pregnant with her first child .

It make her sad too because she thought her and Joe would be married , finished with college and had at 2 kids by now .

She took a year off school she after there breakup 7 yrs ago before going to college , so now she was finishing her last year at nursing school at the age of 24.

She was 3 hours away her mom and dad's in Tampa, she was at her dorm apartment in the parking lot , getting in her car .Her phone began to rings, she answers it's her mom Alison Andrews .

Hello said Shayla.

Hi is my baby girl on her way home yet ? Her Mom Alison asked

I am just getting in my car mom be there about 3 p.m. Shayla said

Ok ,honey just checking on you, know how much your Daddy and I worry about you. Alison said .

Mom , i will be there soon Love you . said Shayla .

Ok baby becareful Dad and I love you too.

Bye Mom said Shayla as she was getting off the phone .

Bye babygirl Alison said hanging up .

She was the baby so she was so spoiled by her Mom and Dad and Sisters .

After Driving 3 hours she was pretty tired .

She pulled into a driveway of a beautiful 4 bedroom yet kinda small and yet homie brick house .

Her Mom Alison and Dad Frank come to greet her at the front door .

Frank said , so happily. So glad my babygirl make it back home safe.

Alison said, Hi sweety. while hugging her daughter .

Shayla said Hi to her parents and told them, she wanted to take a nap

Alison said Shay, you know were you room is . Go get some rest after you nap we will go to the store and get food.

Shayla said Ok mom, I am so glad to be home . mid terms are killing me .

she went to her room and got in her comfy bed and went to sleep for about 2 hours .

She woke up and got her hair bushed ready to town with her mom and dad .

At the store she run into run some body it was no other than Matt Anoa'i , Her ex's big brother .

Shayla is that you ?said Matt .

Hi Matt, Yes it's me, how are you ? said Shayla

Matt smiled she was his favorite ex gf of his brother and his family loved her too .They had hoped Joe and her would have gotten married.

Matt said I am good , I am married now and have a lil girl .

Shayla said Wow i am so happy for you , Hope she knows how lucky is she to be married to you and have your family as in laws .

Matt said I am the lucky one and she has a great family too. How are things with you ? i haven't seen you in few years , I see your family every now and then.

Shayla faked a smile like she was happy with her life . she said, Everything is great , I am finishing my last year of college and i live in Lauderdale .

Matt said That's great . How is it living in Lauderdale ?

Shayla said It's Good . Do you have a picture of your daughter? I would love to see her She asked Matt.

Matt said Boy do I . He got in his wallet and pulled the pic out and Joe's daughter in it too .

Shayla :Matt do you have 2 daughters ?

Matt : No, just one .

Shayla : Who is the other lil girl ?

Matt sighted and said My niece Joella

Shayla's heart broken even more and Matt knew it that showed she was still in love and crazy about his brother.

in a soft voice she asked Matt , Joe has a daughter ?

Matt said Yes ,I am sorry Shay

with a tear in her eye trying not to show her saddest to Matt Shayla said : They both are beautiful . Thanks for talking to me but have to go .

Matt watched Shayla walk a way said Damn .

That Monday they had just arrived Her and sisters Aubrey and Megan just got to the area

Megan said Are you ready girls ?

Aubrey said Hell yea

Shayla said I am game lets go and get our sits Sisterz .

They all 3 was super excited .

They got to their sits and it was 2 hours before they started the show .

The Usos came out they heard a old friend of theirs was there .

Jimmy and Jey come out to were Shayla was and she hugged them .

Shayla was happy to see them . She said Hi guys

Jimmy and Jey said Hi back to her . They asked her how were things and she told them every thing good.

Jimmy went on back to the backstage .

Jey said When you done with school?

Shayla said In May

Jey said Cool, I am so proud of ya.

Shayla said I know ,I am excited i will finally be a RN besides a LPN or CNA

Jey said I have got to go to the backstage we will have together after the show ? Maybe Dinner and a Drink to catch up.

Shayla smiled and said Okay Jey after the show it is .

It was the night that was the debut of the shield

They came out throw the crowed

She looked at the tall dark skinned one and long hair he passed her up but he saw her .

She just stared and after they got in the ring he stared into her eyes and it gave her the chills .

She was in shock she said to her sisters , she said OMG its him .

It's Joe. She said as she stared into the eyes of her ex boyfriend and lover her one and only.

After the show

She was walking to her car and Joe stopped her

Shay ? he said .

She wanted to keep going but his voice stopped her she turned around .

She sighted and said Hi Joe. She stared at the man that broke her heart and knowing he had a child with someone killed her inside .

Joe said Jimmy and Jey told me you were here . Matt told me about seeing you friday . You look good just as beautiful as the day i met you .

Shayla had tears in her eyes and she said I know your a dad congrats on that and wwe . I can't do this . she took off.

besides going out with Jey that night she goes to a bar and gets wasted .

2 weekends later she comes home

She is at a diner waiting on her sister Aubrey and Joe comes with his gf , daughter, mom, dad, matt, matt's wife, matt's daughter

Joe's mom sees her she hadn't seen her in about 6 years

Joe's mom said Hi there beautiful girl .

Shayla smiled she said Hi Patricia and Leth'i

She felt a lil weird and out of place .

What you doing here dear not i'm that not glad to see you ?

I am came in to visit , my sister Aubrey is meeting me hear to have dinner .

Joe's mom said Is she the one who got married in April .

Shayla said No that was Megan she pregnant now 8 weeks i think.

Patricia said congrats on becoming a auntie ,were you living now sweety and how is your parents I haven't talked to your mom in a few weeks.

Shayla said in Fort Lauderdale for now . They doing good mom is excited about becoming a Nana .

Patricia said Will have to give her a call tomorrow, It was good seeing you dear . I've missed you .

Joe gf was getting mad Patricia never took interest in her like that . She knew Shayla was special and she was joe's ex

Shayla said it's good seeing you too .Ive missed to you too Patricia see y'all around . The whole time she talked his mother Joe

was staring Shayla. He wished his gf Jessica could get along with his family like Shayla did .


	2. Chapter 2

only characters i only is Shayla and her family and her friends

It was a Monday before Thanksgiving Shayla got a job

at Holy Cross Hospital a week ago as a LPN. She loves her new job

She was on her way home when she got a phone call it was her mother Alison .

Hello Mom said Shayla

Hey how are Shay what ya doing ? Alison asked her daughter .

I am going ok mom just got off Shayla very tiredly

How are you and daddy asked Shayla

Were good, both of us getting to go to work were both are working night shift said Alison.

Are you working on Thanksgiving Shay .ask her mom

No mom i be home on tomorrow , I have to leave Thrusday night thou .I have to work Friday evening . said Shayla

Ok honey mom's got to go love you said Alison .

Ok mom love you too said Shayla .

After seeing Joe bout 3 weeks ago he had been on her mind so bad and all their childhood memories from sixth grade till they

starting in when she was in the eight grade and he was a freshman in high-school.

It was tuseday she had school and after class she was heading back to Tampa .

.


	3. Chapter 3

Shayla pulled in her parents driveway . So was glad to be home .

Her oldest sister Megan barely showing she was around 13 weeks pregnant came out side

Hey lil sister said Megan as she hugged her sister .

Hi big sis said Shayla

Awh sis your showing . I can't wait till he or she is here .said Shayla

Me ether sis said Megan .

Mom and Dad are gone to the airport to get Poppi and Mawmaw . said Megan

The middle child who still lived at home come running to her sisters.

Megan why did you tell me Shay was her asked Aubrey.

What to go shopping said Aubrey.

Yes said Shayla and Megan.

They loved their bonding time as sisters .

They were in Jcpennys all three were looking at diff. things

Shayla bumped into some body .

Oh i am sorry she said .

It's ok said a very Familiar voice

She looked up it was Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i

He was the first to speak

Shaybug I am so before Joe finish his sentence

Don't call me that My Name is SHAYLA . she said in piss off vioce

I am sorry if i said something that made you mad Shayla. said Joe

Joe let me ask you something said Shayla

He knew where this was going .

ok anything. he said

Why did you cheat on me , why her she said.

Honestly, Shayla i don't why at first maybe cause i was lonely and you 300 miles away for me . said Joe

Do know how bad you hurt me Joe said Shayla

I am sorry it was never my intention but i didn't mean to hurt you joe said

I loved you so much Anoa'i. said Shayla

I know you did Shayla . I loved you too but i had to move on Shayla and it's time you do too . said Joe

How you i know i haven't said Shayla

Do have a boyfriend asked Joe.


End file.
